


Shou's Little Setter, Tobi-kun

by MiddayDreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kageyama Tobio, Big Brother Shouyou Hinata, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayDreamer/pseuds/MiddayDreamer
Summary: Hinata goes to meet Kageyama at their spot where they race from to go to school each morning only to find a toddler that looks a lot like Kageyama. Hinata, alreadying being a big brother to his little sister, Natsu, calms the Kageyama-looking toddler down and brings him to school with him. He didn't think about how babies and volleyball don't mix unless you want to be a babysitting, volleyball playing, high schooler.Inspiration from the comic: A Little Setter!Upload Schedule: When I feel like it.On hiatus!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Tobi-kun, The Little Setter

**Author's Note:**

> My other Haikyuu!! fanfic is called “Orange Juice For ‘Sick’ Suga!”.(I had trouble with the link, because I SUCK at HTML programming even on a basic level! Here’s the link: **https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008568** It is a SugaHina omega-verse. I also got this idea from a comic I stumbled upon called “[A Little Setter](https://myreadingmanga.info/chikoku-hero-seia-little-setter-haikyuu-dj-eng/)”. For those who have seen the comic, no Hinata and Kageyama are not dating, YET! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata stumbles upon a child that looks a lot like Kageyama on his way to school. Kageyama wasn’t at their meet up place to race to school, so Hinata waited. Eventually, a kid showed up. Now, Hinata is on Big Brother Hinata babysitter duty till things fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

Hinata Shouyou didn’t know what to expect. First, he doesn’t find Kageyama at their meet up spot to race to the gym. Then, he heard a high pitched voice that said something like “Hibatuh!”. By the time Hinata turned to the noise, he felt something pull at his shorts. He looked down to find a kid looking—no glaring—at Hinata. 

The kid couldn’t have been any older than 3-4. The child in question went to Hinata's thigh. He was wearing a huge shirt that looked almost dress-like on his small figure. His “shorts” looked more like boxers and not actual shorts, but Hinata tried ignoring that accusation. Apart from height and clothes, the kid had black hair that seemed blueish in the morning light. His hair parted twice leaving a little “V” shape of hair between his eyes, above his nose. He had jet black eyes and had a glaring frown that sent a slight shudder down Hinata’s spine.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata started as he began to crouch down to meet the child at eye level, “But I’m afraid you have the wrong person. I don’t know you. Well, you do remind me of my friend. His name is Kageyama and he should be here by now.” Hinata looked away from the boy to check his watch. If he didn’t leave soon, he wouldn’t be 30 minutes early!

As Hinata glanced back at the kid, he noticed the kid was making grabby hands to Hinata’s backpack. Hinata looked confused, but then he brought his backpack off his back and set it between the two of them. The child grabbed his backpack and fumbled over the zippers. Eventually, he got the backpack open, and he grabbed Hinata’s volleyball. 

“Um, that’s my volleyball,” Hinata commentated as the toddler began messing with his ball. The child shrugged at Hinata’s comment. Then, the kid set the ball. Well, tried to at least. The ball got to Hinata's head before it came back down. The child looked up at Hinata again and this time spoke.

“Hibatuh chu dumbbutt!”

Hinata’s eyes went wide. “Ka-kageyama?!” Kageyama nodded. “Wait, but you shrank! Wait! Did I grow?” Hinata began muttering possibilities to this only to have Kageyama punch him in the leg.

“Hibatuh, I is toddler new but can nut speak proper word,” Kageyama explained. “I wake like dis.” Kageyama gestured to himself with a disappointed scowl.

Hinata bit back a laugh, “O-oh.” was all he could muster before he turned his head and began laughing. Eventually, Hinata was able to stop laughing and turned back to stare at Kageyama. “S-so are you still like you but in a toddler’s body, or are you as smart as a toddler now too or?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama shrugged then tapped his head, “I feel dumber, an my memory is weird.” 

Hinata was thinking he had the mind of a toddler if he knew who he was, but still couldn’t go too in depth considering his current brain function.

Hinata sighed and spoke again, “Okay, so you are Kageyama Tobio. You somehow shrunk to the size and brain functioning skills of a toddler. And, you know me somewhat?” Hinata waited until he saw Kageyama nod. “Okay so,” Hinata began before he looked at his watch, “No! I won’t be 30 minutes early! Oh well, let’s go Kageyama!”

Kageyama nodded and the two of them finally got moving towards school, even if they weren’t racing. A few minutes later, Hinata looked back to see Kageyama very far behind. He didn’t realize how short Kageyama’s legs were. “Kageyama, I’m sorry! I’m coming!” Hinata called before he ran back to Kageyama.

“Okay, you are really slow when you are this small, so I’m going to carry you so we aren’t late okay?” Hinata saw Kageyama scowl, but eventually, he nodded.

“Great!” Hinata scooped up Kageyama and then proceeded to run to school, gently cradling Kageyama in his arms to his chest. By the time he got to school, it was 8 minutes till morning practice started, and he could hear people already in the gym. 

Hinata was about to set Kageyama down when he realized he fell asleep.  _ Running with legs that short must really take a lot of energy. I won’t wake Bakayama for now.  _ Hinata thought with a small smile. He then knocked on the door with his foot while still balancing Kagayama in his arms. A few seconds later, Daichi opened the door.

“Hey, Hinata,” Daichi greeted, “Why are you so late? You’re usually the first one here…?” Daichi trailed off as he saw Kageyama in Hinata’s arms. “Who’s this? And why do you have him?” Daichi asked.

Hinata looked confused then he made an “o” with his mouth before he spoke, “This is Kageyama! He showed up at our race spot all small and apparently he woke like this. He thinks and so far acts like a toddler, but he knows small things, like my name already.” When Hinata finished talking, Daichi just sighed and let Hinata in. By now, everybody had gotten to the door and were all staring at Kageyama.

“Wow, the King’s more a little brat prince now!” Tsukishima smirked. “Then again, his brain now matches his body!” Yamaguchi giggled.

Nishinoya cut in after he got towards the front of the crowd of club members. “Wow, Shou, I never knew you were this good with children! I mean, if this is Kageyama, wouldn’t he be screaming curses at all of us?” Hinata groaned.

“He tried this morning when we met up, but I think he can’t. The best he could say was ‘dumbbutt’. And, yeah I guess I am. My little sister may be to blame for that.” By now Kageyama was stirring and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Good morning” Kageyama yawned. Then, once he saw the other pairs of eyes on him that weren’t Hinata’s he freaked and began wailing. He stopped once he felt he was in somebody’s arms. He looked up and saw Hinata, head back with small slap marks reddening on his cheeks and neck. “Oops. Sorry, Hibatuh.”

Hinata winced before he turned back and nodded. “It’s okay, Kageyama, I don’t blame you. At your age it’s normal. Natsu was like that when she was at this age too.” Hinata smiled and Kageyama buried his face into Hinata’s shirt.

“O-otay.”

After all of that happened, they resumed practice. Kageyama wanted to set and run and practice too. But, he also didn’t want to get squashed and hit in the face. He sat on the side of the court next to Hinata’s stuff. He dug through Hinata’s backpack and pulled out his jacket, wrapped himself in it, and set his head down for nap #2.


	2. Tobi-kun Gets A Boo Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes up after his nap to find himself in a weird situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally random chapter. I just LOVE how cute this idea is!!!

Kageyama blinks his eyes open. He sits up and rubs his eyes slowly before he stands up and waddles over to where Hinata is taking a water break across the court. 

Kageyama, being so short and slow, stumbles on his own legs as he tries to run and ends up getting skid burns on his face, arms, and legs. His eyes water. He didn't want to cry, but him being a toddler made it so hard not to. He got up from the floor, turned around, sat down, and began to baul.

Hinata looks up from his water and spots Kageyama on the floor in the middle of the court. Kageyama is _crying_? Hinata looks closer at the child version of the number 10 setter of Karasuno and sees skid marks all across his body. Big brother mode, as Natsu called it, was turned on for Hinata as he ran over to Kageyama and began to scoop him up gently.

"Heh, the Prince can't even take two steps before he needs his royal servants to get him," Tsukkishima snickered. "I bet he couldn't even walk across the court on his own!" Yamaguchi tries to be more polite and gives a stern "Tsukki!" before he turns his head and also laughs.

Kageyama's tears slow as he is gently rocked in Hinata's tender arms. His sobs slow to hiccuping sighs and his tears halt in its tracks. Eventually, Kageyama finds himself on the floor again, facing Hinata. 

"Are you okay, Kageyama?" Hinata asks. "Skids can hurt."

Kageyama sniffs, inhaling his dribbling snot, before he shakily nods and practically whispers, "Y-yeah, I f-fine, Hibatuh."

Hinata smiles and takes Kageyama back over to Hinata's stuff. Hinata packs his things, and Kageyama cocks his head sideways in confusion. Then, Hinata's pack is over his shoulder, his jacket is on, and Kageyama is in his hands.

"Daichi-senpai, I'm going to take Kageyama to the nurse's to get some cream for these! I'll practice doubly hard later to make up for it. Okay, bye!" Hinata doesn't wait for a response and just waltzes out the gym and heads towards the nurse's office. Once there, Hinata briefly explains that the child is not a child and is actually Kageyama, that Kageyama got hurt because of his size, and that they needed some cream for him.

"Okay, Shoyo," the nurse began, "I'll be right back. The cream is on the desk. I need to file these for a quick moment." The nurse leaves them and heads out the door before closing is behind her. 

Since, it's early, nobody is in the nurse's office apart from Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata walks over to the desk and gets the cream before he heads back to the bed Kageyama was set on.

Hinata leans down till he's face level with Kageyama, "Okay, Kageyama," Hinata starts, "This'll sting a bit, but it'll help you heal faster." Hinata waits till he sees a nervous nod from Kageyama and begins to unscrew the lid.

Kageyama shuts his eyes. Kageyama knows what cream feels like against wounds like this, he's had cream numerous times. But now, he feels scared of the cream. He doesn't know for sure. He is anxiously waiting for Hinata to finish whatever must be done before he dares to open his eyes.

He feels cold hands on his left leg. He flinches at first, because the cream is cold, but he eventually stops and even dares to open his eyes. He looks down a Hinata who is calmly rubbing his leg with gentle patterns. Hinata is being slow and careful, and Kageyama is thankful for that. He slowly lets himself melt in to the bed before he feels Hinata start applying cream to his other leg.

Eventually, Kageyama is almost asleep. His arms and legs have all been creamed. As he closes his eyes, he feels Hinata's hands gently rub against his cheeks. If Kageyama were his normal size, he would've secretly said he liked the sensation. But, since he's in his smaller self, he can go ahead and speak his mind. 

"Sho..." Kageyama begins, "Tank chu for taking care me."

Hinata stops his gentle cheek rubbing to look at Kageyama in the eyes. "Did you just call me 'Sho'?" Hinata asks skeptically. 

Kageyama clasps his hand over his mouth in embarrassment at what he said before he sighs at what Hinata says. 

"That's a nice nickname," Hinata smiles. "I like Sho. Can I call you Tobi-kun if you call me Sho?"

Kageyama scrunches his face as if deep in thought before he finally looks up at Hinata and nods. Hinata smiles and then continues applying the cream to Kageyama's face. 

Soon enough, Kageyama falls asleep in Hinata's hards. 

_School hasn't even started yet, and I'm already exhausted!_ Hinata whines mentally. "I guess this can't be helped." Hinata sits beside a sleeping Kageyama and gently runs his hands through Kageyama's hair as he sleeps.

"My precious Tobi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!


	3. Tobi-kun Gets The Hungries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! Thanks for waiting!!

After the whole scraped body incident, Daichi told Hinata to take care of Kageyama and not come back to the club room in order to prevent any more problems.

It's now around 08:42 and his teacher still is unnerved by the fact that a high schooler is now a toddler and is incoherent babbling to himself during class that isn't even his class. 

"Sho! Sho! Sho! Wake uppppp!"

"Five more minutes..."

”But Sho~!”

Hinata grumbled and rubbed his eyes. “What is it, Tobi-kun?”

Kageyama was staring at Hinata intently from on Hinata’s desk. “People are going bye bye, and I hungry!” Kageyama was now poking Hinata in the face to try and get him up.

Eventually, Hinata finally registers awareness and grabs Kageyama. “Oh right, lunch! Let’s go, Tobi-kun.” Hinata packed his bag and held Kageyama in his other hand. Once done, Hinata set his bag over his back and properly picked up Kageyama. The two of them then made their way to the cafeteria.

Kageyama buried his head into Hinata’s shirt. “Loud!” Kageyama clutched tightly to Hinata. “Sho, loud...!”

Hinata sighed. “It’s always loud, Tobi-kun. Let’s just...uh...let’s just grab our food and eat in a corner or something okay?” Hinata started getting his food once he got a “Kay!” from Kageyama. 

Hinata set Kageyama down on a seat in the corner of the cafeteria. “Sit here, I’ll be right back.”

Kageyama watched closely as Hinata went through the lunch line to get his food. As Hinata said, he came back with food and sat down next to Kageyama.

”See, I’m back.”

”Mhm!” Kageyama looked at Hinata’s food. “Hungry.”

Hinata smiled. “Yeah, I know. Here,” Hinata got a small piece of chicken on his chopsticks and blew, “eat up.”

Kageyama nodded before he took the bite of food. “Mmm~! Tasty!” Kageyama smiled up at Hinata.(not that evil smirk smile, an actual one!) Hinata smiled back at Kageyama. 

”You like it? Want more?” Hinata asked before Kageyama nodded and made grabby hands at his food tray. Hinata laughed before feeding Kageyama more.

Sometime later, Kageyama spilled some rice all over his shirt. Kageyama’s eyes started watering. “Sho, I’m messy! I don’t want be messy! I want food in mouth not shirt!” Kageyama started complaining.

Hinata rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Look, Tobi-kun, we can fix this okay? We just have to get you cleaned up okay? Can you stay like this through lunch?” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s little hands and stared at him, “You can be a patient big boy right?” 

Kageyama’s tears slowed and he nodded. “I-I’m big boy.”

”Yes, you’re big boy.”

Kageyama stopped crying altogether and continued eating again. About 10 minutes later, the two finished lunch and started heading out. 

Hinata put up his tray and then grabbed Kageyama’s hand. “Lets stop by the restroom okay?” Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand gently and the two began to walk. 

Once in the restroom, Hinata picked Kageyama up and set him on the sink. “Let’s get that shirt cleaned okay? Hands up.” Kageyama complied and raised his hands. Hinata took off his shirt and then began to shake the rice off his shirt.

Kageyana was distracted with his reflection. He stared deeply at himself. Eventually, he tugged on Hinata’s shirt and got his attention.

”What is it, Tobi-kun?”

”Where’d my muscles go? Am I no more strong?” Kageyama asked as he stared at his chest and arms. His muscles from playing volleyball weren’t there, and that bothered Kageyama to no end.

”What? No no no! Tobi-kun, you still have your muscles. They’re just...uh....not visible. Hey! Don’t cry! They’re still there! Uh...see?” Hinata pokes Kageyama’s stomach. “You still have muscle here, and here,” Hinata pokes Kageyama’s arm, “and here,” Hinata pokes Kageyama’s leg. “You still have them, Tobi-kun. You’re still all strong!” Hinata smiled at Kageyama who in turn smiled back. 

”Okay, Sho!”

Hinata was finally done getting th rice off of his shirt and told Kageyama to raise his hands again. Kageyama finally got his shirt back on and looked up at Hinata.

”Sho.”

”Yeah?”

”Can I feel your muscles?”

”Wha-what?!”

”You daw and poked mine! It’s fair!” Kageyama gave a pouty face. 

”Fine.”

”Really?”

”Yes.”

”Yay!” Kageyama pulled up Hinata’s shirt and shoved it in his face, “Hold up.” Hinata held his shirt up as Kageyama looked at his stomachs. He “ooh”ed and “ah”ed. Eventually, he poked Hinata’s stomach. Hinata’s stomach contracted, and Hinata but back a giggle.

Kageyama continued his poking spree, until Hinata eventually burst out laughing. Kageyama stared up at Hinata before he smirked. 

“Sho’s ticklish! Sho’s ticklish!” Kageyama chanted as he continued his pokes. 

After a few minutes, Kageyama got bored and stopped. Hinata picked him up and left the restroom after that. The two of them made their way to Hinata’s next class. Kageyama wanted a nap, and Hinata couldn’t just ditch school.

Once there, Kageyama crawled under Hinata’s desk and used Hinata’s jacket as a blanket as Hinata got out his textbook. Kageyama dosed off as Hinata’s teacher started the lesson.

Within 10 minted, however, Hinata was asleep too. Both of them napped through class. When Hinata awoke, nobody was there except a sleeping Kageyama. Hinata laughed, packed his stuff, and picked up Kageyama ready to head home.

Hinata and Kageyama, now finished with their day, both headed to Hinata’s house.(more like Hinata lugging Kageyama, but who’s saying?) 

The sun was setting by the time the two got home. Hinata dropped his shoes at the door and ran upstairs with Kageyama. Friend smuggling wasn’t something Hinata wanted to explain to his mom.

The two made it to Hinata’s room before Hinata woke Kageyama up and asked if he wanted to play some. Kageyama nodded eagerly as Hinata went to get some games. Him and Kageyama were going to have fun tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy!


End file.
